Psylocke Earth 42356 issue Summaries part 2
by Tazirai
Summary: My Psylocke from Earth 42356 and her issue summaries, and differences from 616


**(Uncanny X-men V1 #218)**

Psylocke is able to locate Dazzlers mental signature, and lead the X-men to the missing heroine. She then tells Dazzler how they learned of her battle, and then comforts Allison, who is having doubts. As they talk Rogue chimes in telling them that Juggernaut is on the rampage, and asks if the X-men are in it!. As they arrive in town, Psylocke uses her Psychic projection, to scan for Juggernauts thought's but cannot locate him. BUT is able to locate him based on the people around him. She then monitors Rogue as she heads in.

As Rogue is felled by Juggernauts blow, Psylocke tries to run him down but is repelled. Shaken and stunned, she recovers enough as Juggernaut reaches in and grabs her. She tries to use her Psi-bolt on him, but it's deflected by his helmet. Juggernaut tightens his grip, and prepares to pound her. Luckily Longshot saves her. But has a building dropped on him, Psylocke rushes over to help, as Juggernaut threatens her. She berates herself for thinking she could stop Juggernaut.

Later the X-men regroup and are able to remove Juggernauts helmet. This allows Psylocke who is bravely tackling the blinded man, to blast him with her Psychic bolt. later She uses her abilities to mask their true presence from the assembled crowd, while Dazzler blinds the electronics.

**(Uncanny X-men V1 #219) **

As the X-man Havok returns to the X-men seeking aide. Psylocke has been using her powers to subdue certain memory engrams of his mind. But his Psychic defenses were so strong, that they didn't hold, and were reasserting themselves. As Havok locates them in the Morlock Tunnels he battles the X-men until Psylocke mentally contacts him, convincing him to stop the battle. Storm asks her what went wrong, Psylocke informs her. Then as they discuss what to do with him, Psylocke suggests killing him, but Storm denies the request.

**(Fantastic Four Vs the X-men V1 #1)**

With the fate of Kitty Prydes life on the line the X-men seek the aid of Reed Richards and possibly a common foe in Doctor Doom. Psylocke is the Only means of communication with her, and strengthens Kitty's will.

**(Fantastic Four Vs the X-men V1 #2)**

Things escalate between the X-men and the newly arrived Fantastic Four. Sensing the trouble, Psylocke temporarily leaves Kitty to try and help after sensing Storms injury. She easily takes down the Human torch who is to distracted to resist. She quickly scans their surface thoughts and sees that Wolverine started the brawl. She splits her focus on trying to help Storm with the burn, and Calming Wolverine, but Wolverines rage easily blocks her efforts. She informs she-hulk of this and turns her focus to Storm. After She nullifies some of Storm's agony she awakens Magneto. But as Storm falters again she is tasked with monitoring Storm and Kitty's vitals. After Kitty and Storm stabilize some, she takes a break with the rest of the team. As they talk over the task of taking Kitty to Dr. Doom She speaks for the newly arrived X-men, stating they all stand with Storm and Logan.

**(Fantastic Four Vs the X-men V1 #3)**

In Latveria Psylocke, Wolverine, and Magneto stand watch as Doom tends to Storms burns. She remarks how many in the world would have lived had Doom shared his technology for non selfish purposes. They nod in grim agreement. Sometime later Kitty attempts suicide but Lockheed's roar alerts the assorted X-men. Psylocke attempts to discover what's wrong and buffer Kitty's fading mind, but is repulsed by kitty's determination, she collapses into Magneto's arms. Noting that she also sensed Franklin Richards Incredible psychic mind, but not knowing it was him.

That night Psylocke is with Doom as he attempts to return Kitty to her solid state. She is using her Telepathy to hold Kitty's mind and consciousness together, but she too is weakening from the strain.

**(Fantastic Four Vs the X-men V1 #4)**

After a short rest she returns to kitty's side while the other X-men outside train while waiting on Doom to perform his "miracle. Inside she finds Kitty and Franklin trying to hold a conversation, and gently merges their minds together. Dr. Doom appears and startles her, but she informs him of Kitty's current condition. They then begin the act of saving her.

When the Fantastic Four arrive, the X-men are unsure of their return and mobilize to "stop" them. Rogue asks Psylocke to try and Telepathically

attack them. But the effort from maintaining Kitty is too great a strain.

As the Teams Battle outside Psylocke's physical strength leaves her as the mental effort becomes greater. But she informs Kitty that she will fight to the end to save her. As Reed Richards and Doom work on saving Kitty She begins losing cohesion, and Psylocke is becoming unable to her on much longer. But Kitty is saved. While the others gather downstairs, Psylocke rests.

**(X-men vs. the Avengers #4)**

A few weeks after Kitty Pryde has been healed, the X-men attend the trial of Magneto. Back in the states Psylocke and Longshot are watching the events on TV. Longshot jumps up and is confused as to why he and Betsy are still in the states, while their tea is in danger. Psylocke tells him that Storm wasn't sure what strings the Avengers had pulled, and wanted them kept in reserve in case of trouble. She finally tells him that Magneto used to be a very bad man, and did things that he is now being held accountable for.

**(Uncanny X-men #11)**

Months after the events of X=men vs. Avengers Captain Britain pays a visit to his sister at the mansion. They retreat to the kitchen after a Drunken episode from Wolverine. As Betsy prepares some tea, Meggan turns on the television so that Betsy and her brother could talk. He first asks her about Wolverine, then he asks her how she's holding up over the year she's been on the team. She states she can endure, but has learned that no where is safe for her and mutants. She thought she would be here, but she was wrong.

He tells her he wont accept such talk from her, and believes in her resilience and spirit. She confides in him that on this team she has to fight, and she has no comfort level for fighting. but if she were to remain where does she fit in. fate like Dazzler, duty like Havok, or was she born to it like Storm. After a while Psylocke sense Storm is under attack, and alerts the others while Brian and Meggan fly to the top to see what's happening.

When Psylocke arrives upstairs she sees that her friends have fallen and begins to retreat, but Horde calls out to her, announcing who he is, and that if she leaves they will die. She concedes to him. He then transports them all to another place. There he tries to "hire" the X-men to do his dirty job for him. He puts them all in their costumes, and heals them of all injuries and health conditions, so they are in top condition. The X-men deny him and he takes Storm, then Meggan. Psylocke tries to influence him, but her powers have no effect, and he mocks her. Then Dazzler attacks when he comes after her. Psylocke joins the team in attacking Horde, but their efforts fail.

Under Storms orders they enter the Citadel, which Psylocke scans for other dangers or minds. They are completely alone as far as she can tell. As Wolverine scouts ahead, Psylocke mind links with Wolverine to keep abreast of any situations. Soon things get worse as Rogue succumbs to the pull of the citadel, Psylocke is helpless to save her, but catches glimpses of what happened. Rogue is beyond hearing now. Soon Havok falls also, Betsy reporting he's found his fate and is at peace.

Psylocke can sense the Crystal's emanations, as they plan their next move, Longshot becomes one with the citadel. Psylocke explains that the building could not stand to have a Longshot with no desires. Dazzler thinks it's her fault. But Storm tells Captain Britain not to follow Allison as she runs off. Psylocke maintain a mind link to her teammate. Within moments Dazzler makes her choice, this causes her to vanish also. Psylocke curses as she informs them of losing Dazzler. Upset she strikes the wall, causing it to crumble.

Betsy hangs back as her Brother checks out the damage, thinking the building has become brittle thanks to Longshot's presence. Looking at her hand Psylocke notices the lack of blood, and that her hand has turned to metal. As Brian smashes his way down Storm tells Betsy to inform Wolverine, and, below they find a replica of the Citadel. She then notices Brian is staring off at something, it is his hearts desire. To be with family, including Betsy and Meggan and their new child. But Betsy has realized her fate lies elsewhere. That in order to protect him, she has to fight, because no one else would. She tears off her costume and skin, revealing a shiny metal body. It's her inner desire to be strong enough to help those she loves. Brian flees in terror, and becomes one with his desire. Psylocke tells storm she will delay Horde as long as she is able. They say Goodbye.

As Wolverine falls down from a high up place, he sees Psylocke using her Telepathy to battle Horde. Horde easily defeats her, ripping her metal body to shreds. As Wolverine makes his way to the crystal Horde tosses pieces of Psylocke, including her head at he and Storm. Wolverine pushes her into her dream, and is eventually able to defeat Horde, saving them all. When are returned back to the mansion, it seems a dream, one they've all shared.

Betsy tells Brian that she is at peace for now, having learned why she needs to remain at the mansion, and her role. Her duty to protect those she cares for.

**(Uncanny X-men #221)**

On a mission to rescue Madeline in San Francisco, The X-men take up position on a nearby roof. Since they are close to the hospital, Wolverine asks Psylocke to scan for Madeline's location. She is able to find her quickly.

Next she scans for marauders and finds them just as quickly. They are already inside. the X-men move out, leaving Longshot to protect Psylocke on the roof with Dazzler.

Before the others can join their fellows, Psylocke guides Dazzler in the use of her powers to save Madeline, then they are immediately beset upon by Vertigo. Too dizzy to attack Betsy is quickly overcome. Longshot holds out long enough to save himself and the women. Landing in a trash heap, they are again beset upon by Harpoon. This time Psylocke falls to one of his spears. Luckily the weapons strike doesn't kill her but causes great pain knocking her out. But as she falls her psychic wail nearly defeats her team as well. But she is Ko'ed before she can do so.

Psylocke awakens not long after and senses that Polaris has endangered Rogue and Dazzler.

**(Uncanny X-men #222)**

Psylocke and Havok are riding closer to the scene with LT. Morrell . The LT. asks Psylocke to explain the marauders situation, Psylocke tells her about the X-mens loses, and that she means to find out who the Marauders boss was. She contacts her team and awakens a Trapped Rogue.

On the Beach Psylocke observes Havok arguing with Lorna Dane. Lt. Morrell orders her subordinate to radio for back up. When he does so Polaris rips up the car. While she does so, Psylocke uses the distraction to enter Polaris' now unguarded mind. She sense the presence of Malice, and is able to hold Malice back long enough to Lorna to resurface. As Psylocke informs her of Malice's possession, she tries to isolate Malice, but Vertigo appears defeats Psylocke and then the others.

Arclight opens up a crack in the ground and the X-men and police fall into a watery pit. But eventually the X-men chase off the Marauders as Rogue and Dazzler escape.

**(Uncanny X-men #223)**

It's been days since the battle with the Marauders. The X-men have been cleaning the city, and doing small scale deeds around town. On this day Rogue is on patrol, as she returns back to their temporary home on Alcatraz, she informs Psylocke of the zero findings. Psylocke wants to strike back, but is content for now doing the patrols and helping her team train to hone their powers and skills.

**(Uncanny X-men #224)**

The X-men leave Alcatraz after a time in search of Storm in Dallas at Forge's Aerie. Psylocke attempts to contact Storm but she cannot. Storm mentally hears the faint call of the Telepath.

**(Incredible Hulk #340)**

In the skies over Dallas airspace, the X-men aboard the Blackbird are discussing Destiny's prediction. Psylocke repeats that the X-men are going to die in Dallas. Dazzler makes light of it, much to Psylocke's chagrin. Betsy chastises Allison for the joking.


End file.
